This invention relates generally to electronic procurement and supply chain management, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and computer program product for providing enhanced supply chain execution processes in an extended enterprise environment.
Effective supply chain management is becoming increasingly important to the electronics industry. In today's global economy, particularly with respect to computer technology, life cycles and prices related to electronics such as personal computers, PDAs, cellular telephones, etc., have dramatically declined over the last ten years. Further, the growth of e-commerce on the Internet creates additional pressures on this industry as traditional geographic barriers are broken down and new businesses/competitors are entering the market. In order to stay competitive, these market dynamics require electronics businesses to develop and introduce new products faster and cheaper than the competition. To meet this demand, new and enhanced business solutions are critical.
One way in which businesses are meeting these challenges is by outsourcing production of products to third parties. Outsourcing applies where the original manufacturer (called an Original Equipment Manufacturer, or OEM) buys assemblies in bulk from third-party contract manufacturers and then customizes them for a particular application. It then markets and sells the customized equipment under its own name. By outsourcing the manufacturing and assembly of these goods, established OEMs are able to focus on other business areas such as new product development and customer relationship management. Additionally, as product designs and components are becoming increasingly complex and frequently updated, a contract manufacturer with specialized skills may be better equipped to accommodate the changing technology. By outsourcing to meet peak demands, an OEM may be able to avoid having to build new facilities and/or hire new people.
In an effort to facilitate the outsourcing processes, OEMs and their manufacturers and suppliers are forming collaborative electronic networks (or extended enterprises) whereby entities within the network, or supply chain, seemingly operate and exist as a single enterprise with respect to the products being produced. In order for these separate entities to effectively operate as one, they must be able to synchronize and share information and fully integrate their existing business processes. Information shared, such as product descriptions, bills of materials (BOMs), approved manufacturers/suppliers lists, etc., must be complete, accurate and up-to-date. Additionally, architectures and applications based on open standards are required in order for complete collaboration in real time within and among the supply chain entities to occur. Few existing applications provide integrated supply chain management solutions and none of these provide complete, synchronized collaboration abilities.
For example, the bidding process between an OEM and its contract manufacturers and suppliers is riddled with inefficiencies. Oftentimes an OEM is able to procure parts components for its ‘in-house’ assemblies at a much cheaper price than its contract manufacturers are able to due to the large volumes of purchasing it engages in. A contract manufacturer who pays more than the OEM for the same component necessarily passes on this extra cost to the OEM once the assembly is completed. The OEM, in turn, must sell the finished product to its customers at a higher cost. If the contract manufacturer could obtain the benefit of the OEM's lower contract prices, it could produce lower cost assemblies for the OEM, providing the OEM with instant cost savings. A process is therefore desirable that can improve the existing parts procurement and production planning system and process between an OEM and its suppliers and contract manufacturers by facilitating the identification, communication, and execution of cost savings opportunities.